firebratherfandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan Rosenblatt
Duncan is half human,half kaiju. His mother Margret is human and his farther Belloc is King of the kaiju. He has orange, reptile like skin. His hair is blonde and he has his fathers bad temper. He also has a taste for coal. Biography Duncan's full name is Duncan Xeres Absalom Wu Fan Cassius Draco Draconus Quetzelcoatl Gondwana Mjarl Khan Belloc-Rosenblatt Jr. He is a half-human and half-dragon hybrid. His mother Margaret Rosenblatt is human and his father, Belloc is a three hundred foot tall dragon and is the King of kaiju. Both his parents are divorced and while Margaret wants Duncan to lead a normal life such as getting good grades and getting in to college. Belloc hopes that Duncan will one day follow in his foot steps, destroying, conquering and becoming the next king; but due to his life Duncan is an outcast and often has to move around a lot although he has come to terms with that. Duncan has a hard time trying to fit in at his new school. He has to deal with a school bully named Troy and his school principal. However he was able to confine in other outcast such as himself named Ken Rogers. Duncan then goes to train with his father for the weekend were he is escorted to by the Head of the United Nations, Special Operations Strikeforce; Colonel Booshwa Barnes who does so regualry. At school Troy tries to get Duncan in trouble and he hides a gun and tries to frame Duncan for having it. This causes Duncan to worry about whether his place is really with humans, but he soon forgets about that when he goes home to find it destroyed and his mother missing. Duncan is soon able to find his mother and the monster that captured her. Duncan and the beast battle and the battle ends with the monster being badly burned by Duncan’s flame. However Belloc arrives and finishes the monster off by stabbing him with his tail. Duncan realizes that it was Belloc who arranged the whole thing and Duncan threatens his father’s life, but this causes Belloc to show pride in Duncan by saying "That's my boy." Later Duncan goes on an field trip toLondon with his class and a Spanish teacher named Mr.M. Unbeknown to Duncan, he is both an S.O.S agent and a descendant of a Spanish village that his father destroyed centuries ago. The survivors built a suit of armor called the Iron Saint created to destroy Belloc. Duncan becomes aware of the suits past and that it has come back to life. In reality the suit is being worn by Mr. M wanting revenge. However due to the fact Duncan is half human the suit is destroyed when it touches him, as it was not meant to be used on humans. Duncan would later join the short lived group the Pact fighting their foes including his father Belloc, space aliens, lava monsters and Doc Seismic. Movie In the movie Duncan has just moved into a new town. When he goes to school the same day he runs into a girl named Jenna and she spills coffee on her. He reacted by saying " Uh you are so...hot. " After which they began to have a small conversation. The next thing is something that always happens. Bullying. He is bullied by a teen named Troy and his and his gang made of 2. He is believed to bully him because he's new, likes his ex-girlfriend, beat him at dodge ball all by himself, and is what he calls a " freak ." After he beat them at dodgeball they tried chasing around the school. The 2 guys couldn't keep up but Troy managed to corner him. When he does Duncan yells something and breathes a breathe of fire in front of Troy. A guy named Barnes takes him with him after a battle with the principle to a lab somewhere. The doctor exploaned to him that he had the power to breathe fire. After being taken back to school he gets invited to a party by his friend Isabel. He went to the party and witnessed Troy get taken by his dad because he was grounded. He walks over to Jenna and says something about dads and she walks away. Isabel comes over and explains that Jenna's dad was dead and she never knew him. Duncan knew exactly how it felt because he knew who his dad was but never meet him. It was on that nit at he meet his dad. He came and took Duncan with him in the process Ducan reviles to Isabel that his dad was Belloc. Powers As a result of his half dragon heritage, Duncan possesses superhuman strength. His body is covered in scales that are highly resistant to harm. He has wings on his back that allow him to fly. Like his name suggests, Duncan can breath fire Category:Human Category:Monster Category:kaiju